dajclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Angels Constitution
'''''(DAJ) Dark Angels Jedi Constitution''''' We, the Jedi of the Dark Angels Jedi Order (DAJ), united by a common fate in our Galaxy, establishing duties and rights of the Jedi, preserving the history and remembrance, brotherhood and respect, believing in the good and justice, honor and peace, revering the memory of ancestors who have conveyed to us the love for the Universe, belief in the will of The Force, reviving the Jedi as the protectors of innocents and defenders of all life in the Universe, adopt The Constitution Of The Dark Angels Jedi Order. '''I. General Provisions and Recruitment: ''' The Dark Angels Jedi (DAJ) order is a Jedi role-play clan. Role-play may only partake on officially listed servers given by the Council. The clan recruitment is held on server. An applicant must register at the official DAJ forum and post the application as given in the appropriate section of the forum. Any attempt to lie on the application will be considered fraud and such application will be denied and the person will be banned from applying in the future. The recruitment is selective and it may be temporarily closed if there are not enough masters to teach the newly accepted members. People also may create a public (non-Jedi allowed) character and RP in DAJ Universe only with consent of the clan's council and whomever is in-charge of the main story line. ''' ''' '''II. Jedi Ranks:'''''' ''' All members of DAJ are grouped into ranks according to their maturity, the knowledge of the Force and different skills. '''Hopefuls''' – Young characters(no older than 15 years old that have been tested for force-sensitivity and have applied to the order. '''Initiates''' - Characters who have been accepted into the order both IRP(Referred as In Roleplay) and OOCly(Out of Character). Their Initiate stage consists of learning the order from top to bottom in order to prepare them for the next stage. '''Padawans''' – Student's who have yet to learn many things about The Living Force, who are to visit knowledge and lightsaber classes and assigned to a Master or a Knight for personal training and acquiring experience. They are not allowed to go to any missions unsupervised. '''Jedi''' - Students who have gained some experience and success in training can perform basic duties in the Jedi temple and help guide the younger members. They've begun their trials and are on their way to becoming a Jedi Knight. Jedi are permitted to teach only under the supervision of a Jedi Knight(unless given permission to do so by a Councilor). '''Jedi Knights''' – No longer students, a Jedi Knight is tasked with training their own now. They are given tasks depending on their path to aid the galaxy by Jedi Masters, or Jedi Councilors. This may be the final rank for much of the order. Their main task now is to complete the cycle and pass on the knowledge that was given unto them, to the students of the next generation. '''Jedi Masters''' – The wisest and most experienced members of DAJ whom have trained several students to the rank of Knight and who have made many contributions to the DAJ Clan. Masters perform the most important duties in the Jedi Temple like supervising important missions and giving trials and classes. New Jedi Masters are elected among Knights by The Jedi Council. '''III. The DAJ Council and The Grandmaster:''' The DAJ Council is the only legislative and governing body of the DAJ clan. The Council's decisions on any matter are to be followed by all members of the clan. The actions of the DAJ Council should serve as example to be reflected by all other DAJ members. The Grandmaster is the representative of the DAJ Clan and he or she is the chairman of the Council. He/She keeps the Council Chambers in order and solves the tight case deliberations. The Grandmaster is elected among the Council by the entire DAJ clan for an unlimited term. There are several positions which can be assigned to the DAJ Council Members. Whatever these councilors decide on the assigned topic is considered as the whole Council’s decision. However, if any other Council member has doubts, he can veto any decision and call Council-wide discussion on the matter. '''IV. Role Play Rules''' RP Characters of DAJ Universe -Characters created can have diverse personality (which may or may not resemble your own personality) and biography, which should be relevant to DAJ role play and timeline. -Non-DAJ can pick any appropriate character under the consent of the council and main-plot writer while DAJ applicants have to create a Jedi character. -A clan can post its details to DAJ forum to be recognized in DAJ Universe or become an ally as a means of diplomacy after setting it up with a Councilor. -If a person is not a recognized character he cannot participate in major DAJ RP events. -Each person can only create a single character in DAJ Universe, either as member of DAJ or as a public character. In exceptional cases, the DAJ Council can grant permission for a second character. -Special characters can be created in larger amounts but they cannot be used in daily RP, only in missions and events. -A person cannot change the race, RP name or other major details of his/her character more than once. '''Basic Jedi Norm''' -The DAJ character must maintain the seriousness of a Jedi (as seen in Star Wars movies). -He is lighthearted in such a way that he maintains his cool, but not to the point of utter silliness. -The lightheartedness is incorporated into his seriousness. -He is disciplined and obeys superiors. Violation of the basic jedi norms could result in a number of consequences IRPly, and potentially OOCly. For Padawans, and Hopefuls 1st warning: Verbal warning 2nd warning: 5 days of disciplinary work in archives and patrolling the temple (inability to go to the missions/expeditions) 3rd warning: 10 days suspension and cleaning up duty in the temple (inability to go to the missions/expeditions and attend classes) 4th warning: Exile (See Rogue Angels) Knights & Masters -Punishment for Knights and Masters may or may not receive a warning depending on the severity of the actions. Undisciplined Knights or Masters are suspended from instructing apprentices, leading missions and teaching classes. Severe cases can result in an exile. -All violations and punishments must be reported to the DAJ Council. '''Role-playing on our servers''' -You are to be in RP mode for as long as you are connected to DAJ server. However if you do not want to get involved in any particular event, you can just hang out and don’t interfere. It is assumed you are either patrolling the area, sparring or doing something else if you specified it. -As long as you are connected to DAJ server you are the character you created. You must use your character name and skin and have appropriate saber color any time you are on server. -You must use the Force powers in accordance with your character. -If you want to say anything out of character, type it to whomever in private. If it is public, either type ‘//’ before the sentence or use clanchat. The amount of OOC talk should always be less than the amount of RP talk. -Type ‘-c-’ before the sentence to indicate a comlink speech, and '-PC-' to indicate a private com-link speech. -Actions and events are typed in yellow color. Actions however are only to be used to describe actions one can not actually perform ingame. Actions such as ^3Is at . or ^3Sees someone. Are seen as unnecessary and we kindly request you do not perform them. -Telepathy is indicated by the cyan color, and should be kept to a minimum. Basic telepathy is the description of images, advanced; the use of words. -Thoughts are typed in white color. It is not obligatory to type all thoughts. -NPC talk is typed in blue color, the NPC being indicated in yellow color. "^3Hk-47 ^4Prepare to die, Master!" -To indicate foreign language talk the following format is used: ^3Language ^2. Language is indicated in yellow color before the sentence. '''More RP rules''' -Knights and below are not allowed to RP random extra characters without special permission of a moderator. -For a Knight to attain Level 3 ranked powers they must train one on one with a Master -Padawans cannot have any kind of special Force abilities in RP without the consent of the council. Knights and higher can. -Hopefuls cannot have Force powers. Only during training they can use and learn the powers. They are however Permitted to Jump 1, Saber Offense and Defense 1. -Hopefuls and Padawans are not allowed in the Knight/Master dorms. -Only Knights and Masters are allowed in the Detention areas. -Only members of the Circle of Healers (CoH from here on) may work in the medbay. -Padawans and Hopefuls cannot travel without the permission of a Master. -Knights and higher can own space ships and other vehicles. Padawans have to learn to operate vehicles before they can use one. -Padawans can choose any skin from approved Jedi customization packs or standard JA skins. If their race is different than available in those, they are allowed to use another skin. -Knights and higher can have their personal fully custom skin, which may come in several versions (hooded, robed, armored and so on). -Running, jumping and using the Force is allowed to get anywhere in the area but not to the point of breaking RP or annoying others. -Grapple, jetpack and cloak can be used during missions and otherwise only with special permission. RP-wise cloak may be an item or a Force power. -The usage of darkside powers are restricted to Jedi Knights and up unless other-wise given permission by a councilor. '''Rule Enforcement and Administration''' -The rules defined here are to be followed for as long as you are connected. Any breaking of the rules are dealt in accordance with Admin protocols defined by the present Constitution. -The current hierarchy for the administration team is as follows: *Council The highest authority collects, organizes and decides any long-term consequence. Currently, Xarav Matoa is the acting head of the administrative team, any queries should be passed on to him. Moderator The second line of authority. The moderators are specifically assigned by the administrator to enforce the Constitution and protect the fairness of every single member OOCly. All queries should be first passed on to the moderator unless one is unavailable. Their number one duty is to preserve the peace OOCly and to make sure that everyone is treated with fairness and respect. They may take immediate action if they believe it to be necessary against someone who is breaking rules or causing a disruption. Knights/Masters IRPly, and OOCly, the Jedi Knights and Masters should be respected for their experience. If you are asked to do something (within reason) by a Knight or Master, you must carry it out. Their ranks precede yours, a Master, precedes a Knight. If required, a Master may temporarily take the role of Moderator if he or she believes it is absolutely necessary. Jedi Knights and higher are expected to maintain order at all times for their own safety and to make a proper example for students and prospective members. Never be a hypocrite, you are not above the law. -Moderators must never get angry, never act out of emotion, never try to get revenge or get back at a rule breaker, never let words upset them or make them act, always stay calm. Follow the Jedi Protocols and give statement of rule broken and disciplinary action given. '''Subordination''' -The friendships between members is allowed and encouraged, but not at the expense of subordination and the understanding that one member is higher ranked than the other. -When a higher rank has given an order, whoever has received that order must carry it out to the fullest of their capabilities. -Respect those that are given power above you, for their duty is to protect and guide you, respect and tolerate those who are of younger rank than you, for they look{ post the quoted text in your application or it will be denied "achilles" } to you for guidance and compassion. Use your power in good judgment, for he who abuses his power is overthrown by the abused. Act in a way that is to be respected, and you shall receive respect and brotherhood. '''V. Role Play Modes:''' '''Jedi Life at the Jedi temple, bases and transports''' -Sparring is secondary with respect to other RP events. You should spar only if there are few people on server and nothing else to do. -No fighting or sparring in the corridors, the main hall or other areas of the base, it is allowed only at the training areas. -Only DAJ members, allies and outsiders with special permission may attend formal classes or training of any type. -Classes are assigned to particular Jedi Masters and Knights to teach them by the DAJ Council. '''Daily RP''' -Hopefuls are learning the basics of Jedi life and learning their way in the temple. -Padawans are training, doing homework and visiting classes, patrolling and guarding areas of the Temple. -Knights are training their Padawans, controlling temple security, doing research on future potential missions, teaching classes, investigating potential threats. -Masters are training Padawans, organizing the temple activities, planning missions to the finest detail, teaching classes, doing serious investigations. '''RP missions''' -The mission plot is set by the mission leader with the help of others. Once set, it is to be followed exactly as described. -The real RP mission plot must be relevant to DAJ role play and timeline. -Illusion missions are not real. The illusion RP mission plot may involve different eras and enemies. It also may involve enemy raids on the temple. -Only DAJ members and allies can participate in RP missions of any type, unless others are given permission by the mission leader. -Any Jedi Knight or Master can arrange an RP mission. However, mission conflicts are to be avoided and only a limited amount of missions can be performed at a given time. -Students must remain close to their masters or group leader during the missions and obey all orders. -Three DAJ members and allies can participate in RP missions at the most with at least one Jedi Master or Knight among them; or up to six DAJ members and allies can participate in RP missions with at least two Jedi Knights or Masters among them. -The extra remaining people should either spectate or role play extra characters exactly as described in the mission plot. -The mission leader should post mission report to the appropriate forum section. -The mission leader must inform the masters of students who participated in the mission of their failures and problems. -Failure to follow the rules during a mission is dealt with very severely and can result in forcing to join spectators or even kicking from the server. '''Expeditions''' -Expeditions involve visiting new locations and meeting with new people. -Expeditions at DAJ server can be done for: RP investigations of new locations, testing of new maps. -Expeditions at other servers can be done for: searching for new allies, reconnaissance, testing of new maps, improving RP. -One Jedi Master or two Jedi Knights can lead expeditions. -At least one Diplomat or Ambassador must be in the group if the expedition is taking place off-server. In Addition, at least one Investigator or Shadow must participate in a reconnaissance expedition to other servers. -The expedition leader should post expedition report to the appropriate forum section. '''DAJ Storyline''' 1- Main storyline missions Requirements: lead by Jedi Master with Council's permission. Description: These are the main missions of DAJ storyline, approved and managed by the Council, and include the highest level of freedom in the Galaxy evolution. It is advisable not to conflict with secondary story lines that may be running parallel. 2- Secondary story lines missions (or mini-plots) Requirements: lead by Jedi Knight or above with Council’s permission. Description: Mini-plots consist of a series of missions based around a certain storyline that run parallel to the main storyline. Mini-plots must be approved by the Council first, but generally will be approved if they do not contain controversial content or major Galactic changes and stick mostly to localized conflicts. These plots are designed to influence the overall evolution of the Galaxy and represent the many things occurring at any one time. 3- Single missions Requirements: lead by Jedi Knight or above. Description: These missions consist of a single situation which resolves itself by the conclusion. The plot does not continue past the end of the mission and can have only little influence over any other plots being run at the same time. These missions are useful for master-apprentice outings. 4- Illusion missions Requirements: lead by Jedi Knight or above. Description: Illusion missions cannot be in a large scale because of the limitations of such technique. The plot does not continue past the end of the mission and it does not affect any other plots. '''Tournaments and Awards''' -DAJ Tournaments can be held in the temple to find the most skilled and hard-working Jedi. -DAJ has its own awards system approved by the DAJ Council. RP Fun -Parties and fun illusion missions can be done during DAJ holidays. -Special games and sports can be done to have fun and extra training. '''VI. Jedi Protocols:''' DAJ RP Name templates (DAJ)Rank Name(P) (DAJ)Name(R)(P) (DAJ)Rank Name{T} '''Where:''' Rank = Initiate, Padawan, Adept, Knight, Master R= I (Initiate), P (Padawan), A (Adept), K (Knight), M (Master) P= Path (mentioned above) T= Title/position ({C} : Council, {CA} Council Advisor, {E} Enforcer Tags should be used when playing on other servers, at the very least if two or more people are on. Members under the rank of Knight are not permitted to use them unless under the company of a knight. '''Admin Use''' -If a person breaks several rules, the strictest protocol is applied. -If DAJ member breaks rules too often he must be reported to the Council. -Ban duration is set by the Council. '''Students and Trials''' -If an applying member's application is rejected, he can be allowed to reapply after some time. However, if the applicant lied in application or committed an offense, the Council may see fit to banning the person from joining the clan. -All Masters and Knights must post Padawan training outline, otherwise they are not allowed to teach apprentices. -Students have the right to change master if the latter was inactive for more than 2 weeks. -Knights/Masters can drop student if the latter was inactive for more than 2 weeks. -Knights/Masters can only drop an active student if they have a valid reason for it and must help the student to find a new master. -Jedi Knights can take up to two apprentices to train at a time ONLY IF there is a lacking of other instructors; they cannot trial their own apprentices or former apprentices. -Jedi Masters can take up to three apprentices to train at a time ONLY IF there is a lack of other instructors; they cannot trial their own apprentices or former apprentices. -The minimum time for Padawan to be promoted to Knight is 3 months. -The Council can cancel any trial or recommendation of they do not feel that the given member is ready to be promoted. '''Council Meetings''' -At least two thirds of the Council members must be present for a meeting to happen. -A Council meeting is opened, managed and closed by the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster manages the agenda and organizes the discussions. If the Grandmaster is not present on the meeting, the oldest Council member present takes his place for this role. -After the discussion is over, the Council starts voting for approval (if needed). The number of positive votes must be greater than negative ones for the approval of a case. -If the number of votes is tied, the Grandmaster must do his best to reach compromise between Council members. If this does not resolve the situation, the Grandmaster has the final vote to approve or deny the case. If the Grandmaster is not present, the tight case is forwarded to him later for his approval or denial. '''''Failure to abide by the Constitution will result in disciplinary actions, The Council.'''''